Memories: Sakura
by StrawberryNova
Summary: A story told in three different perspectives. Sakura has lost her memory and found herself in the hands of Sasuke. She is planned to be used against her country, a country whom she is dead to. SasuSaku/NaruHina in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I launched off the ground with my toes, speeding past Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan?! Wait!" I heard him call.

"I'm just checking the cliff, Aoi might be wrong!" I reassured him.

Why did he always feel the need to keep an eye on me during missions? I could take care of myself far better than he could. Hell, I'm the one who knows medical ninjutsu. If anything, _he_ needs someone to keep an eye on him.

I skidded to a stop on my heel at the cliff's edge. Scanning the woods below for a sign of some sort that our target was still around. Sure enough, a small stream of smoke leaked out from the dense forest.

"Naruto," I called back to him, confirming out lead, "I found—AH!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

My foot had slipped. I was falling face first down into the valley. A slight panic rose in my chest, but soon vanished. I'm a shinobi, I can survive this easily.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

I'm not too sure why Naruto was screaming my name over and over, I could handle this. All I had to do was grab a branch and haul myself back up with chakra.

"Sakura-chan! _Sakura-chan_!"

There goes, still calling. Why did his voice sound so urgent?

"Sakura-san! Look out!"

Huh? That sounded like Sai. He's not supposed to be here yet. Wait, look out? For what?

I twisted around to look up at them, to show them I was okay in my free-fall. That's when I noticed.

I was not going to be okay.

"_NO!_" I heard Naruto scream.

I hit the ground, hard. The air was knocked out of me—it hurt. Harder, heavier objects than I hit the ground around me, making loud clunking noises. I cracked open my eyes in time to see a large shadow looming over me.

"_No_…"

I guess that was going to be my last word. Why couldn't I have said something better?

All I could hear was Naruto screaming as I promptly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.

Lots of it.

Blooming in colors.

Red, blue, yellow, white.

Spinning, swirling, meshing.

Pink, purple, orange, green.

Lights flashing.

Dizzying.

Mind-numbing.

Head-throbbing.

Pain.

I couldn't take it.

I just couldn't.

It hurt.

A lot.

Take it away.

Please!

Go!

Go away!

Leave me alone!

_GO!_

_

* * *

_

Sakura's going to be like this for the next couple of chapters, only so I can be in synch. If you want to know what's going on with her, Sasuke's part might better explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Numb.

Pain's still there.

Duller.

Sluggish.

But still there.

I feel like…like I've lost something.

I wonder what.

Oh no.

Here come the colors again.

* * *

Yeah, Sakura's is extremely short right now, but hers will get longer as I go. If you're eager for a longer chapter right now, or you just want to know what's happening while she's like this, go check out Sasuke's or Naruto's side.


	4. Chapter 4

It's so dark.

But it doesn't hurt anymore.

That's good.

Why doesn't it hurt?

Did someone help me?

Do they know me?

…

Do I know me?

Wait…

Who am I?

What's my name again?

Ah…what's that?

Voices.

Maybe I can ask them.

They probably know me.

Because I don't.

Who am I?

Didn't I just ask that?

I don't remember.

Let's ask the voices.

-

"Uuuhh…" I moaned. It didn't hurt, but damn, I felt sluggish.

"She's awake!" A male voice.

"Help her up, stupid!" A female.

"I'll do it." Another male voice.

"Hn." A third male voice. Why all the men?

I felt arms cradle my head and back, helping me to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Male voice #2 asked me.

I cracked open my eyes only to instantly shut them.

"Easy there." His voice was a soft whisper.

I opened them again, but much slower. Letting my eyes adjust. A white-haired man stared back at me.

"Hi. I'm Suigetsu." Male—I mean, Suigestu smiled at me.

My, he had sharp looking teeth.

"I'm…I…" I racked my brain for my name, nothing came up. "I don't know who I am."

He blinked at me, "You have amnesia."

"Suigetsu," the single female voice yelled, "why are you talking so quietly? Bring her over!"

"Shut up, Karin! I was trying not to startle her!" He looked back at me, "Sorry."

I tried to shake my head, but it rolled more than it shook. He laughed.

"Oh, sorry, that's probably the drugs we gave you to ease the pain. You smashed your head on a large rock."

I cringed, "Sounds painful."

"I'm sure it was."

"Bring her over already!" Karin yelled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." And in one swing, I was in is arms.

Now, I don't remember, but I think I did not like being held this way. So I squirmed.

"Easy there, I'm only going to be carrying you for a moment."

"S-sorry…reflexes."

He smiled and shrugged, "No worries."

He turned around to face the group of people, and I got a good look at the crowd.

A young woman with vivid red hair eyed me warily, her black glasses slipping down her nose slightly, giving a full view of her bright red eyes.

I attempted a smile at her, not too sure why she was acting like that. A thought struck me.

Was I a criminal?

What of I had killed someone?!

Oh no…

No, can't think like that. Don't get ahead of yourself…whatever my name is…

I shook my head to clear it and looked at the next person, a male.

His orange-brown hair stood up straight, and his eyes twinkled slightly as he grinned at me. Though he was sitting, he towered over the other two.

Speaking of the other two…the final male was ignoring me completely. He face was to the ground, shadowed by his long, black bangs.

As Suigetsu placed me on the ground again, I tugged on his collar. He blinked at me, "Hmm?"

I flicked my eyes towards the two males and the female, and looked back with a questioning look. He smiled.

"Hold your horses, I'll explain in a moment."

I nodded and sat up attentively, keeping my back straight. He began by raising a finger to the tall man.

"His name is Juugo, though he looks menacing, he's a big softie."

He moved the finger to the woman.

"That's Karin. Her bark is as bad as her bite, I'll let you borrow my earmuffs."

"Thanks a ton, Suigetsu," she told him, the sarcasm in her voice evident.

He grinned, "Anytime."

Finally, he pointed to the other boy.

"And he shall be called Mr. Moody-boy."

Moody-boy grunted, raising his head to reveal jet-black irises set in a fierce glare, "Suigetsu…"

"Sorry, sorry, his real name's Sasuke."

He looked at me as Suigetsu said the name. A sharp pain erupted from the back of my head and I doubled over.

"A-are you okay?!"

The voice sounded strained. Like it was being spoken through a bad microphone. More voices washed over me as I curled closer to the ground. They meshed together.

Then, I was up in someone's arms. I looked up and black irises turn into a blackout.


End file.
